


【长蜂】授受不亲

by sanmizu



Category: Douken Ranbu
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Relationships: Hachisuka Kotetsu/Nagasone Kotetsu, NagaHachi - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“叩叩。”  
审神者的门沿被敲响，她顿了顿折纸的手，回了句“进来。”  
纸门被拉开，门外缘廊上待着的是蜂须贺。  
“主公，我有一事相谈……”

“大哥，这个给你，擦擦吧，一头一脸的。”  
出阵探索的队伍回来了，这次的敌人不好对付，几柄短刀冲在前头受得伤重了些，和泉守和长曾祢作为本丸里战斗经验较为丰富的刀人被审神者安排在了队伍里，照应几柄刚极化旅行回来的短刀，但就算如此伤情也算不上轻微。式神小童匆匆忙忙带着止血药和绷带赶过来想带他们去手入室进行治疗，他们却摆摆手，让小童带短刀们先去治疗。  
短刀们的伤口看着吓人，确实也该早点治疗，一时间数名式神小童面面相觑不知道应该怎么做才好，纷纷看向了今日被安排做近侍的长曾祢。  
“先让他们去，我的伤不要紧。”长曾祢接过和泉守丢过来的湿布巾一边抹着脸上的血迹一边坐到缘廊上，偏头问正站在身旁的式神小童，“主公不在么？”  
“主公同蜂须贺大人出去了。”式神小童回答道，“看时间应该是要回来了才是。”  
长曾祢解了上衣让一旁拿着伤药的式神小童给自己处理肩臂胸口的伤，后背上几处为了替短刀挡攻击留下的肿块不去手入室的话实在不好处理，姑且只能先用冰水浸过的毛巾冰敷镇痛，之后烤了膏药片贴上后同胸前的伤口一齐用绷带绑起来。  
大门外的石路上传来姬芮之声，由远及近，交谈的声音也逐渐清晰可闻。  
“一会儿入浴时间同大家错开得好，或者干脆与我一起吧？”  
“这怎么敢？虽说现在是这样的身体，但心智与原本并无多大差别。只能辜负您的好意了。”  
“那……这样好了，你在我往常入浴的时间去吧？”  
“可是您……”  
“近几日接近朔月，辖区内的守护结界正要修补，日落之后就要从本丸出发，我去完回来再去沐浴。”  
主公的声音里带了些鼻音，但另外一名同主公交谈的女声却是长曾祢认不出的了，他总觉得听着耳熟，可脑中又寻不到能对上号的人物，注意力也就不由被牵引向了门口。  
蜂须贺同主公一齐进门时，着实让还留在传送器前的两名刀人都狠狠愣了愣。她的装扮同往常没有多大差别，可身量与体征都明显变化了许多——根本就已经变成了女人的模样。  
“主公……这、这……这是怎么回事儿，您又想出来的新玩法吗？”和泉守的伤口较长曾祢早包扎完，匆匆大跨两步抓着审神者就往边上走，离开一段距离了才悄声附在审神者耳旁问道。  
“什么叫我想出来的新玩法！”审神者斜眼瞪了下和泉守，同样压低了声音，“我猜可能和我这两天身体状态不佳有些关系，但上午我试了好多办法都不行，变不回来呀！”  
“那怎么办？”  
“不晓得。我给上头写了信，等小狐狸回来就知道了吧。”  
“在那之前怎么办？”和泉守傻了，“明天出阵的编队要重新换么？”  
“只是体征变了而已，不会影响。”蜂须贺立在鬼鬼祟祟的两人身后，手中折扇轻轻拍在和泉守头顶，“还是说队长不放心，想要亲自试试？”  
一提切磋，和泉守精神就上来了。他随手抓来放在廊上的刀，银刀出鞘，带来战场上的杀伐冷气还没散尽，日下闪光望着都森森逼人。他将刀刃的朝向一背，起势备战：“那就得罪了。”  
话音刚落，便攻了过去。  
蜂须贺手中还提着购物时用的手袋，穿着也还是日常居家时的金纹和服，身上根本没有配刀，面对和泉守攻来的当头一劈，她只得使手中的折扇去接。刀来的力道有所收敛，但顶住扇骨劈在虎口上，还是震得蜂须贺眉头一皱，所幸扇骨还算结实，随被折断了些许，但还是承住了刀上的力。手腕一折，被扇骨捉住的刀刃顿时一偏。折扇要比刀轻得多，握在手里动作也快，蜂须贺弃开刀刃后边直攻向和泉守握刀的手腕，扇骨打到腕上的麻筋便立刻能卸下他手中的武器。和泉守自然是看穿了她的动作，闪身躲避时往来拳脚下下带风打得结结实实。小臂挡住的两下攻击，没过一会儿骨头就带着皮肉发疼，和泉守不禁笑了起来，他很少有同蜂须贺切磋的机会，现下难免兴奋，加之他身上的杀戮的血气尚未散尽，就更加了。  
不过是刀人相互切磋，长曾祢本也没打算出面制止，况且蜂须贺的实力是本丸中的众人都有目共睹的，他也不担心，只管和主公坐在一边喝茶看戏。然而随着往来招式渐多，和泉守的攻势也逐渐凶猛。真刀切磋只用刀背是本丸中的约定俗成，但长曾祢望着和泉守逐渐发直的眼神和出招的方式，顿觉不对，抄起被弃在一旁的刀鞘便迎了过去。  
蜂须贺作为审神者的初始刀，受灵力滋养时间最长，也在切磋的途中察觉到了不对。和泉守肩臂上缠着的绷带中隐隐有瘴气透出，他战意越酣，身上的瘴气愈浓，与他对视时涣散的瞳仁也证实了她的想法。于是手中折扇似是短刀，避开刀刃刺来的一击杀招后，伴随着长刀入鞘的响声，她手中的折扇也逼在了和泉守的咽喉。若她手中是刀，那么这招便定了生死。和泉守的身形一定，他很清楚是蜂须贺胜了。  
净化阵突现在院中三位刀男脚下，一阵刺眼的强光过后，和泉守顿时脱力地晕倒过去。蜂须贺下意识想伸手去接，却被身旁的长曾祢抢先一步挡在身前。蜂须贺下意识地抬头看向长曾祢，就见和泉守倒在了他背上，而自己脸上挨上了一块干净的软帕，轻声问她：“还伤到了什么地方？”  
蜂须贺一时间没反应过来对方问话的意义，摇了摇头，伸手覆上贴到脸上的软帕，拿到手里低头一看才发现上头的一线血迹。再看向长曾祢时，他正把和泉守往端着担架跑来的式神小童方向放。末了回头，看着她好笑道：“帮你还要生气？”  
“谁生气了。”蜂须贺因为视线和他对了个正着，心头莫名产生了一瞬地窘迫，察觉到面上攀上的一股热意，急忙转身就走。  
“主公？”长曾祢不解地望向正在一旁偷笑的审神者，想问问自己又怎么招惹到蜂须贺了。审神者也同样急忙转身就走，不同的是手里还端着没喝完的半壶热茶。

本丸中大部分刀们很快便接受且习惯了蜂须贺身体变成女性的事情，毕竟故有的生活习惯基本没有发生改变，交谈切磋战斗劳作都不受影响，唯一不同的是一开始难以避免的新奇感，不过这种感觉过了两天之后，也就消失了。  
一日蜂须贺得闲外出，打算给浦岛买些他爱吃的点心，结果路上遇了些事，回到本丸时已然错过了洗浴的时间。向管理浴场的式神小童询问过大家的入浴时间后，打算延后些时间再去浴场。本丸的管理基本交由审神者来定，她根据各个刀人作息的偏好习惯定了几套固定的队伍搭配，偶有的突发情况下可能会有所调整，但这样的情况通常较少，间接规律了他们的作息时间。  
今日长曾祢没有出阵任务，作为近侍也跟着审神者去修补结界了，回来时时间较晚，吹了夜风，审神者的感冒又严重了不少，由式神小童照顾着直接回房休息了。他代为处理完事务后听小童说审神者已经睡下了，也就没再打扰，回房拿了换洗的衣服就往浴场走。  
因为时间很晚了，大家也都洗浴完毕，于是管理浴场的式神小童把门外的牌子翻成“清扫中”，便送大家用过的浴巾去浆洗室了。  
长曾祢是个时候晚了才来洗浴的常客，见到“清扫中”的牌子却不听里头洒水刷地的声音，就知道小童只是去浆洗室了，毫不在意地拉开门便进去了。  
那时蜂须贺已经穿好了衣服正在把擦得半干的头发往上盘，听到门外的动静便用长夹潦草夹好头发，拿上东西往外走，正正好好和长曾祢撞了个正着。  
两人四目相对均是一怔，蜂须贺也不清楚自己出于什么心思，猛地抬手把半敞的领口拽紧，匆匆与长曾祢擦肩而过。  
长曾祢下意识地侧过身不去挡着蜂须贺离开，擦身而过时他才意识到蜂须贺的身量比变成这副模样前要缩了小半掌高度。  
好小。他禁不住想。


	2. Chapter 2

在长曾祢还只是付丧神时，与自己的旧主出入过烟花地，也抱过“女人”。严格来说，她们并算不上“人”，甚至也无法确定性别是否是“女”，她们是游女们的持有物的付丧神，与主人生得相近的形态，也就与主人做着相似的事。  
他并不记得自己抱过的“女人”的模样，脑中留下的女人身体的印象也仅存有“柔软”和“娇小”，仿佛他只要稍稍用力就能被弄坏。这种印象在蜂须贺变成了女性之后更加勒紧了长曾祢的神经，甚至尽可能地避开了可能会与蜂须贺有所接触的场合。蜂须贺觉得奇怪，却也不会刻意去找长曾祢，时间一长，两人的关系似是僵化了一般，浦岛看着不由心急——他的两个“哥哥”好不容易有所缓和，怎么最近又开始故态复萌了？！  
浦岛自觉不能坐视不管，于是跑去和审神者商量了。  
翌日，蜂须贺被安排为近侍，突然被安排了去采买物资的工作，而长曾祢被审神者式神小童刻意引来“路过”，顺理成章地把两人绑成一对上街购物。长曾祢本想编个理由拒绝，但余光瞥见蜂须贺手上长长的购物清单，又把话咽回了肚子，点头同意。  
采买的清单上内容很杂，却又看着合情合理。譬如出阵提神的梅干、恢复体力的胜栗、聚乐第中使用的七福骰、农园中使用的除虫除草剂，另外还有一些刀剑男子们喜欢吃的点心、平时本丸中泡饮的茶叶、书写报告用的稿纸、给新来的刀剑男子置办的各种杂物等等。  
蜂须贺自审神者手中接了荷包，本想往自己袖中塞，却突然发现因为她现在穿得是审神者的和服，对方并没有在袖中缝任何东西，于是行至长曾祢身边之后把荷包塞进了他外袍宽袖内的暗袋，仰头说道：“走吧。”  
轻轻握在长曾祢手腕的手同原来一样纤薄且还小了近一个指节，长曾祢下意识地呼吸一滞，也不晓得在害怕什么，点头应了一声，向审神者行礼之后便同蜂须贺一齐离开了本丸。

近日本丸管辖的区域内不太太平，听说是前些日子在别的管辖区内的一个盗贼流窜到了他们所在的管辖区。主要负责治安管理的长曾祢在演练时也向那个管辖区的治安队队员询问过有关内衣贼的相关情报，然而因为盗贼身材中庸，加上作案时必备的面罩和几乎覆盖全身的黑色衣物，并没法提供身体特征一类的信息。  
如今是白天，并不是那个盗贼作案的时间，但长曾祢走在街上也还是十分警惕地观察着路人的一举一动。  
蜂须贺每每扭头想找长曾祢讨钱袋时，都见他炯炯盯着过往行人，总觉得他有些不对劲，便挨近过去，拽了拽他的衣袖让他回神，“最近出什么事了么？”  
蜂须贺的声线比原本要高一些，虽然没有过分的娇嫩但还是柔软了不少。长曾祢身体不受控的一阵酥痒，下意识地往远离蜂须贺的方向挪了小半步，反问她道：“怎么突然这么问？”  
“你要是眼神再凶点儿能把路人都吓跑。”蜂须贺冲他翻了个白眼，干脆伸手挽住长曾祢，不给他逃的机会，“最近治安队的常编队员出夜巡逻的人数与时间都变多了，究竟怎么回事？”  
深晓蜂须贺脾性的长曾祢自知是躲不过追问，干脆就一五一十地向对方全盘托出。

“现下已经出现受害者了，事情多耽误不得，我也拜托了本丸中夜中余有空闲的刀剑男子来加入巡逻，可是……”  
“受害者还在增加，可巡逻队根本没能抓到盗贼的影子？”蜂须贺嚼着嘴里的年糕，又舀了一勺小豆汤送进嘴里。  
“没错。”长曾祢不由长叹了口气，整个人倚向座位的靠背，“如果是你呢？你会怎么做？”  
“不知道。”蜂须贺直言道，她指上长曾祢摊在桌上的随身尺寸的小地图，指了指有红色标记的三个点，“什么线索都没有的话，不太好办。要是不清楚外貌上的特征，那么习惯上呢？比如一般偏向于什么人家……你看，这三家，家中都有在神社任职的成员。另外就是看看，那个盗贼偷走的东西里有没有什么特殊的物件吧。我也记着回去之后让主公找之前那个管辖区的审神者要一要他犯案后查证的记录卷轴，缩小范围之后应该能有所帮助。”  
“嗯，”长曾祢点点头，“或许还应该扩大点范围也说不定。”  
“怎么？”  
“我听加州说最近镇上遭扒手的事件增加了不少，或许和那个盗贼有关。”长曾祢自然地拿了蜂须贺还没吃完的年糕小豆汤吃了一口，还没挨到勺子就猛地反应过来，悻悻放下送回到原来的位置。  
蜂须贺奇怪地看了他一眼，没多说什么。  
稍作休憩后，两人离开了菓子屋。采购的一些大件物品可以摆脱商家直接送到本丸，一些零碎的小件物品，则是包装好后直接由他们带回本丸去。如今长曾祢手上提着几个袋子，蜂须贺怀里也抱了一个包着点心的纸袋。  
适才在菓子屋照着清单清点后，他们只需要在回程路上经过茶屋时购入两袋新茶即可。在买带回去的点心时，长曾祢身上多少带了些闲钱，蜂须贺先找他赊了些，给浦岛买了两个蜜桔的水信玄饼，又买了些店家新制出来的手打年糕，算着回去绕一点路能去一趟谷物店买些小红豆，后又思索起上次歌仙煮过小豆汤后似乎还剩了一些，并不需要再买。  
她想得入神，没注意到路上相互追逐玩耍的小孩正直冲着她跑来。长曾祢慢蜂须贺一步走出店铺，手上提着东西一时间分不出手去拉，于是急忙出声提醒。  
蜂须贺闻声想避开，却还是和直冲向她的小孩撞成一团，脚下带跟的木屐不稳，往后趔趄两步，跌进了长曾祢怀里。  
“没事吧？”长曾祢问。  
“嗯。”蜂须贺嘴上肯定着，眉心与之相悖地先皱了起来。  
“姐姐对不起！我、我……对不起！”小孩才刚从地上爬起来，就立刻弯腰埋头向蜂须贺道歉。抬眼见蜂须贺脸色不好，又下意识地抓着长曾祢扶她的小臂，纯白的足袋上沾了土灰狼狈地踩在地上，歪向一边的木屐上鞋带已经断了，不像还能穿的样子，手上提着的食盒因为裹了包袱布所以逃过散落一地的劫难。小孩家中是开和服店的，他才一看蜂须贺身上的衣服就晓得是价格不菲的上乘织物，那么在地上的食盒极有可能是精致的和菓子……这么一想，小孩揪着衣角的手心都不禁开始冒汗，就连和他一起玩耍的伙伴都被他紧张的情绪感染，整齐地冲蜂须贺低着头认错。  
“我刚才也走神了没有看路，害你摔疼了吧。”蜂须贺想要帮小孩拍掉衣服上粘到的泥土，才要动作，脚踝的刺痛就立即阻止了她。  
“扭到了？”长曾祢听到她细微的抽气声，关切道。  
“大概吧。没有很严重。”蜂须贺微微偏头低声说道。  
“对不起……”小孩听到他们的对话顿时急得眼眶通红，“都是因为我……”  
蜂须贺闻言伸手在小孩额头上轻轻弹了一下，“我们都没有注意看路，所以论错的话也是五五分，不用这么自责。”  
“可是，是因为我姐姐你的脚才扭伤了。”小孩一双杏仁眼里眼泪滴溜打转，为了不让它们流下来所以用力睁着眼不眨，眼眶反而红得更厉害了。  
“那这样，你们帮我把东西送回我住的地方，然后再陪我喝一顿下午茶，我们就算两清好吗？”  
“……好。”  
小孩抬着袖子抹了一把眼睛，把快要流出来的眼泪擦干净，主动拾起落在地上的食盒，仔细拭掉上头粘上的尘土，后递给他身旁的伙伴，背冲向蜂须贺，说：“我背姐姐回去。”  
刚及自己腰高的小孩倔强的模样逗笑了蜂须贺。长曾祢手上的袋子也被其他几个小孩接过，空出一只手来在小孩背上不轻不重地拍了一下，“上次你乱逞强就摔了，这次还想在漂亮姐姐面前出洋相么？”  
“我才没有！”小孩让他一说顿时脸涨得通红，气呼呼地扭头瞪着长曾祢，“上次是长曾祢你耍赖偷偷用手往下摁背篮，所以我才……”  
“你还干过这么幼稚的事儿？”蜂须贺闻言诧异地看向自己扶着的长曾祢。  
“你听他乱讲，”长曾祢眼神游移，单手把蜂须贺捞进臂弯里，打横抱起，“我那是怕他摔了想把他拽住，没想到他摔了就反咬我一口。”  
蜂须贺下意识地伸手勾住长曾祢的脖颈，但见对方瞬间僵硬的肌肉，还是莫名地松开了手。

长曾祢因为经常巡逻的关系，与辖区内许多人都很熟悉，尤其是小孩们。他抱蜂须贺回去的一路上被一群叽叽喳喳的小孩围着八卦，他回答的四两拨千斤，唯独蜂须贺注意到对方对自己态度中有着无意识地疏离。她敢肯定，要是她当时忍住了没有抽气出声，长曾祢会选择扶着她一点点走回来。  
等送走了一群吃饱喝足的孩子，审神者派来为蜂须贺处理扭伤的式神小童第二次送来了冰袋。蜂须贺接过后看着正在帮忙收拾茶具的长曾祢，问道：“我最近做了什么惹你生气的事么？”  
“嗯？”长曾祢收拾的动作甚至没有停顿，从鼻间哼出个疑问。  
蜂须贺眯了眯眼，伸手去握长曾祢的手，还没碰到对方就急忙抽手离开。  
“那你为什么要躲？”蜂须贺脸上明显冒出了不愉快三个大字，“你最近都很奇怪，你在有意识地避开我不是么？”  
“是。”长曾祢对视上蜂须贺的眼睛，又很快闪避，“太亲密了总是不好。”  
蜂须贺眉头压得更低，“什么叫‘太亲密’？”  
看着蜂须贺肿起红包的纤细脚踝，长曾祢难免想起适才抱着蜂须贺回来手中轻巧的分量与透着香气的柔软。失去了原本纤细中藏着的鞭子似柔韧的力量后，长曾祢总觉得面前的蜂须贺像是他一碰就会坏的精致的面娃娃。  
他没有回答。  
蜂须贺顿时更气，就也什么都不说了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是女体，还有H，是大写的咬，雷者请右上角或向左滑动。

“大哥是觉得男女有别，授受不亲吧？”加州本来只想蹭一口软糯的蜜豆大福，结果在听到中心话题时，干脆就加入了歌仙的茶会。  
“我无论是什么模样都还是蜂须贺虎彻，和男女有什么关系？”蜂须贺忿忿不平道。  
“你所说的确是一个事实，可你身体的‘男女’对长曾祢先生而言可不一样。”宗三呷着还烫嘴的茶水，抿了几下之后，还是觉得太烫，干脆放回了小桌上，打算先晾凉再喝。  
“‘身体’？”蜂须贺更加觉得莫名其妙了，“我变成这副模样之后难道影响到出阵和远征了么……”  
看他认真思索的模样，坐在小桌前的几人都一阵哭笑不得，不明白应该怎么跟他点明。  
“行了，我看你也别喝茶了。还是喝点酒消消这些胡思乱想比较好。”青江好笑地拦住要给自己续茶的蜂须贺，往他手里递了个小清酒瓶。  
“蜂须贺可不是会被这么点酒醉倒的器量啊，青江。”歌仙给刚到的青江添上茶具，邀他坐下。  
“都说小酌怡情嘛。”青江笑道。  
蜂须贺只道对方是为了排解她郁闷的心情，没有多想，借着茶杯，把青江给的小壶温酒喝尽。  
青江给的酒有股甜味，酒精的味道也不是很重，喝着像是蒸干净了酒精的梅酒，不像会醉人的东西。谁知道一杯下去后没多久，她就感觉脸上发红，身体发热。又半杯下去，神智都开始有些模糊。  
“你给她喝得什么？”歌仙惊异地看着蜂须贺逐渐浮现的醉态，顿觉不对，疑惑地看向正在嚼着蜜豆大福的青江。  
“嘘——”青江从口袋里掏出一个写着“媚”字的小瓶，见歌仙一脸难以置信的表情，继续说道：“主公给的，我掺了一半的一半进去。巡逻队一会儿就从政府那边回来了，加州记得叫人来接人啊。”  
加州咬着蜜豆大福还呆呆瞪着青江的口袋，被点名了才猛地反应过来对方要自己去叫谁，忙不迭地重重点了点头。  
距离上次外出大约已经过去了一周。这一周以来长曾祢一心扎在如何逮捕与蜂须贺提到的那个盗贼上，两人的交流变得更加少了。终于，在昨晚巡逻队抓到了盗贼的影子，一通收网似的围捕，在凌晨时巡逻队终于将人抓捕到案，扭进本丸后，审神者让他们把人送去政府，交由政府来判断。  
算着时间也已经差不多，蜂须贺整个人也因为青江给的“酒”的关系，催得浑身发红。  
加州匆忙把人叫来的路上，被迫接受了长曾祢一系列的质疑。先是对蜂须贺喝醉了的事打了问号，再听完喝了多少之后打了更大的问号。直至被引到蜂须贺面前，见到对方的醺醉模样，伸手捞来桌上的酒瓶嗅了嗅，心情复杂地看向了已经默默移开视线的青江。一言不发地牵住蜂须贺打算带她走。  
不料蜂须贺腿上没有力气，没走两步就开始往地上摔，幸好长曾祢反应够快，最终还是一把把人抱进了怀里。这次蜂须贺管不得他是不是会因为自己的动作而身体僵硬了，滑出袖口的两条小臂皮肤都泛着一层浅樱色，牢牢圈着长曾祢的脖颈，隔着一层颈带长曾祢也能想象得出接触到时的温热与柔软。  
长曾祢好不容易遭住了吐息在颈间的诱惑，没把人按在怀里折腾。结果还不等他合好房间的纸门，被醺红了脸颊的“醉鬼”伏在他颈间用牙轻啮着他颈窝的皮肉。  
“蜂须贺……”长曾祢出声想要阻止她，却被勾住脖子的手把他向下一带，温软的舌头跟着舔上他的嘴唇，侵进他的口中。  
怀中柔软的身体紧紧贴了过来，那股他无比熟悉的香气袅袅绕绕，钻进鼻腔，他不禁想要加深这个吻，去更深的汲取那股香甜的气味。托着蜂须贺腰的大手不自觉地加重了力道，不似男子时劲瘦紧实的腰肢手指按压在上头，只觉得异样的纤细和柔软，惊得长曾祢又克制地收敛起力气。  
药物被身体吸收得愈多，蜂须贺体内燥热难耐的欲望便愈盛，下体的湿意已经明显得让她无法刻意去无视，恨不得能被立刻填满来堵住那处出水的小洞。  
“放我下来……”蜂须贺松开自己环在长曾祢脖颈的手，撑在他肩上，低声说道。  
嘴唇张合之余，咬断了牵在两人唇舌间一根水色的丝线。  
长曾祢小心地将人放到房间内小桌旁的软垫上，转瞬就要起身出门，被蜂须贺拽他后衣摆的动作搞了个措手不及。  
见人如自己所愿摔坐在榻榻米上，蜂须贺有些小得意地勾起了唇角，跨坐上去。绘着月下美人的墨兰和服衣摆大开，只能勉强盖住跨在身体两侧的纤细白腿的腿根，隐住两人已经隔着薄薄几层布料贴合在一起的私处。  
长曾祢在蜂须贺坐上来时便不禁倒抽了口凉气，现在的蜂须贺实在不是他应该碰的。对方女化后的身体要比原本还要更加娇小，细细的窄腰甚至不比他一掌宽出多少，纵使对方这般主动认真地邀请实在诱人，但他总觉得身上纤细的人会因为他的进入被折断。  
“别这样，蜂须贺。”长曾祢轻轻推开在他唇上小猫般斯磨的蜂须贺，“弄伤你了不好。”  
“嗯？”蜂须贺让药物弄得脑袋昏昏沉沉，全身的注意力都放在长曾祢按在她肩上递来热量的掌心与他们交叠着正在逐渐升温的下体，这具女性的身体快感来得奇怪，她才是揉腰在长曾祢身上磨蹭了几次，一股混杂着酸意的快感就越来越多的充斥进她的小腹与神经。身体深处涌出的湿意甚至洇过她贴身的内衣，在长曾祢的袴上留下一处潮湿的痕迹，她不禁咬着口腔的内壁，将绵软的呻吟藏在喉间，越演越烈的爱欲让她一时没能反应长曾祢说了什么。  
“乖，等我一会儿，我去药研那里问问有没有能解药效的东西。”长曾祢捧着蜂须贺染上藕粉的脸用拇指小心地抹掉自她发红的眼角淌出来的眼泪，语气温柔地像是再哄哭泣的小孩。蜂须贺却只觉得贴在脸上的掌心尤其舒适，便伸手握着不让它走。  
被发嗲的小猫蹭着手心的感觉让长曾祢险些失控，但他的身体诚实的反应被蜂须贺完全捕捉，她蹭着顶在自己私处的硬物，小声问他。  
“非去不可么？”  
这问题问得长曾祢不由深吸了口气，他莫约是在接受世间最残酷的拷问。  
“长曾祢……我想要你……”蜂须贺一双碧色的眼中春意都快漾出来了，喝进胃中的药像是一把诡异的烈火，灼得她浑身发烫，丝毫控制不住大脑，不停回想起以往她与长曾祢旖旎糜烂的性事，催得身体越加敏感淫浪。  
色欲可真是恶魔。长曾祢忍不住想。

才是看着蜂须贺冒了一层薄汗的纤软小手解开自己的腰带，长曾祢便自觉自己已经完全勃起了。下腹衣物鼓鼓囊囊，被热热地顶了一包，蜂须贺微凉的手字衣物的缝隙滑入后包覆握住时，他当场便叹出了一声耐忍的欲念。  
蜂须贺让他的粗叹醺红了耳廓，手中性器的粗硬也让她心中发颤，小声敲响了退堂鼓的边角。然而当她偷偷抬眼去瞥长曾祢的脸时，又被对方带着隐隐期待的慌乱勾引，她可从来没见过对方这样的表情。于是更大着胆子将那根坚硬发烫的凶物彻底释放，向后缩挪两步，挽着垂落下后有些碍事的藤紫长发俯身下去。  
“嘶——”  
小舌舔上圆硕的伞顶时长曾祢终是忍不住倒抽了口凉气。蜂须贺张大了嘴想要尝试将粗硬的性器含住，无奈费劲了力气也吃不全柱顶，嘴唇在其上摩挲含过，激得长曾祢下意识扣紧了压在掌下的和服宽袖，暗自忍住挺腰侵犯那张小嘴的冲动，压低了眉眼注视着蜂须贺的殷红的小舌自下而上的一点点将柱身舔湿。  
吃着根处时，蜂须贺的脸甚至都整个贴压在了长曾祢下腹的耻毛，不停用嘬吸、舔舐着对方粗硬的性器，在上头留下晶亮的水痕。蜂须贺的每次呼吸都贴得极近，鼻尖摄进的麝香似的气味更是激化了她身体内药物的效果，下体空虚得痒意让她条件反射似地夹紧了腿，想要缓解那股空洞的感觉。但她这样的动作偏偏又刺激到了下体肿胀的小豆，更添了几分酸意。  
她的手轻握着粗硬的性器撸动，脸上不知是因为汗还是蹭到了性器上的体液的关系，粘黏了几根发丝，挂在被情欲冲红的眼角与面颊，宛若在对长曾祢隐晦的勾引。  
在几乎要被淹没的欲望中，长曾祢近乎本能地向上稍稍挺了挺腰，蜂须贺的鼻尖一下又抵回根处的耻毛，性器跟着上抬时更是把浊色的前液蹭到了她纤长的睫毛上。她会意到长曾祢已经接近高潮，但凭她对以往性事的记忆，长曾祢在高潮到来前的临界期并不短，而她舔舐了这段时间也逐渐开始觉得嘴巴发酸，于是，另一只轻揉着根处卵蛋的手分了几根手指，触上了长曾祢已经发胀的会阴。  
“呃……”长曾祢没想到蜂须贺会有这样的动作，腰腹的肌肉登时绷得更紧，伏在皮肉下的线条顿时更加清晰明显，蜂须贺见状，动作更加变本加厉。她再次轻含住圆硕的柱顶，灵巧的舌尖围着最为敏感的马眼打转，几次轻点戳刺后在长曾祢禁不住抬腰时又避开转去舔舐伞盖的边沿。  
偷瞄向自己想看自己的表情与反应的那双绿眸简直是给人致命诱惑的春药，长曾祢恨不得现在就把人整个剥光，深入进她脆弱柔软的驱壳里将那些软肉碾压榨水，让对方再也不敢用这样的方式引他要他。可对方似乎读懂了他眼底深处的欲望，再次吻住了他的性器，尽可能的用嘴唇包覆着最为敏感的柱顶，在贴附会阴的手指些微用力的同时用力吸吮，长曾祢一惊，但也来不及将性器从对方手中抽出，就这样将浓稠的精液射进了蜂须贺口中。  
从未对长曾祢做过这种事的蜂须贺也被吓了一跳，舌尖尝着微甜的浊液直接喷进了她喉咙深处，她急忙吞咽一口，但还是刺激到了咽喉，不禁直起身偏头咳嗽，遂而，还未发泄完的那些精液就落得她满脸满身。等好不容易停下了咳嗽，整个人就已经被男人拥在怀里，小心地用袖子擦着她脸上身上落下的白浊。  
“下次别这么做了。”长曾祢心疼地用手顺着她的背，另一只手擦拭的动作却没停下。蜂须贺等他终于把袖口从自己眼睑上挪开后，才缓缓睁眼，趁他不备吻了过去。  
“你……唔……”尝到对方推过来的淡腥味道，长曾祢眉头顿时就皱在了一起。  
蜂须贺倒像是恶作剧成功了的小孩一般眯着眼笑起来，伸手挂住长曾祢的脖颈冲他说道：“那你下次也别这么做了。”  
“无论是男性的形态还是女性的形态，我也都还是我，没有存在任何差别。我是不清楚你究竟因为什么原因要向前几天那样避开我，但如果是因为我成了女性的模样觉得会行事不便才刻意而为的话，那大可不必。”  
长曾祢闻言算是明白过来蜂须贺闹别扭的缘由了——她大抵是因为自己觉得她成了女性的模样比不得原来，甚至是存有偏见。所以才有意避开她，尽可能不与她共事来避免麻烦。  
当然，他确实也是为了避免一些麻烦，不过，恐怕是蜂须贺没有想到的“那方面”的麻烦。  
“你当真觉得没差别么？”长曾祢好笑地搂着怀中人纤细的腰肢，轻声问她。  
“当真。”蜂须贺点了点头，“要有的话，你倒是说说看什么地方不同。”  
见她认真的模样，长曾祢只觉得可爱极了，禁不住想吻她。  
“那你可要认真记好，我只说一遍。”


	4. Chapter 4

被抱起后重新坐回长曾祢身上的蜂须贺有些奇怪的回头看他，长曾祢顾自长手一捞，原本斜对向他们的镜子转向后正对着他们，蜂须贺这才借着屋内自动亮起的暖光注意到自己身上的凌乱。  
她几乎骑在长曾祢身上，对方的手则是覆在她的腰带上。为了矫正腰与胸部间的差距，帮忙着衣的式神小童在她腰上缠了一条厚毛巾，导致长曾祢手上的热量她基本无法察觉。  
拥着怀中在对比下几乎算得上娇小的人，长曾祢心头难免有些触动。他记得女人的触感，但他总觉得蜂须贺的身体比起她们，还要更白更软，生怕自己才是碰到，就在上头留下通红的手印。  
偏偏蜂须贺并不打算给他一时半会来犹豫，她握着长曾祢的手腕将发热的大掌放上自己的胸口。算不上丰腴的乳肉并无法盈满长曾祢的手，但足足够撑满掌心，面对长曾祢诧异的眼神，蜂须贺小声道：“我也并非完全不懂……男女之事……”  
她说这话时甚至不敢抬头去与镜中的长曾祢对视便匆匆低下头去，挽高的头发温顺地被洁白的脖颈分作两流，垂在胸前，让长曾祢根本无需费心就能看到她涨红的耳廓与泛粉的后颈。  
青江给蜂须贺喝的药里大约是催情剂与少量的自白剂，在管辖区内的成人用品店里都有售卖，服用者意识清醒且事后会存有完整清晰的记忆，大体只是用作给性生活增添乐趣的药剂，从本质上与治安组严查的“迷奸药”有着巨大的差别。  
他试着揉弄掌中被布料包裹的软肉，深色的和服衣领与内里干净的襦袢被揉得打开，露出里头被藕色蕾丝布料缝制的内衣。  
雪白肩头挂不住在托揉动作下滑落的肩带，留出一块彻底光洁的皮肤，在暖光下泛着诱人的光泽感。长曾祢为手中玉肉柔软的质感着迷，手上力气不由打了些许，下头敏感的乳头被他用两指夹着，拨弄拉扯，随着他的动作愈加坚硬挺立起来，在布料上撑起一处小点，每每拨动，蜂须贺都会不禁发出十分可爱的娇嫩呻吟，握在自己手腕的小手也会跟着一紧，似乎并不适应这样的快感。  
“要我停下来么？”长曾祢低头亲吻着蜂须贺露出的一块玉色的脖颈，转又舔舐轻啮，嘴唇抵在她温热的皮肤上问道。  
蜂须贺用力摇了摇头，她咬着下唇，用已经洇得整个湿透的下体去寻长曾祢的性器，才蹭到坚硬的圆顶边沿，奇异的快感便自蜜穴深处涌出，伴随着酸胀的感觉漏出更多情液来，她抓着长曾祢的手便用力更紧，几乎要在对方手腕上掐出痕迹来。  
怀中人的身体轻颤起伏着，像是蹭着自己撒娇的小猫一般让他心痒。长曾祢已经能感觉到那处出水的小口向他发出的邀请，隔着一层潮湿的布料浅浅地尝着舔着，实在难耐。  
“唔！”  
兀地，蜂须贺被长曾祢抱着打了个转，正面着他坐下，突然得惊到她，不禁发出了一声短促的气音。粗硬的性器也跟着紧贴在她下身的肉缝，大约只要去了那层贴身的布就能直接捣进穴里。  
看着下意识将手搭在自己肩上，睁圆一双碧色眼睛无措望着自己的蜂须贺，更是催着长曾祢心中泛起痒意。他低头吻过去，对方才是一愣便回过神来，圈着他的脖颈一齐加深着吻。  
鼻息胶着着，长曾祢隐约嗅到一股甜味，不晓得是药物引出来的香气，还是从蜂须贺发上飘过来的气味。他从来不是一个重欲的人，却次次在面对蜂须贺时失控。或许大部分时候，对方的主动亲近只是单纯地想要向他撒娇，但或许是因为这种“时候”难得，又或许是蜂须贺的认真让他以为对方是在求爱，故而在拥抱接吻后，他总有些难以控制自己的反应，就像现在一样。  
蜂须贺是个比他寡欲得多的人，长曾祢有时也会想，如果他不踏足进蜂须贺的领域，只是与他保持普通的“同事”关系，对方是不是根本不会有“性”方面的需求？当然，他的假设毫无意义，不过是一种猜测。  
一边胡思乱想着，长曾祢一边使握在蜂须贺腰间的大手向上去碰柔软的玉乳。已经被揉得半露在内衣外的软玉接触到熟悉的温度，就贴送过去，渴望能得到更多的触摸。长曾祢则是觉得那些蕾丝的花纹碍事儿，他想要掌得更完整，遂而干脆将那件束缚包裹在蜂须贺胸前的内衣向上推去。  
乳肉被牵引着向上被抬起，又自内衣中被释放弹出，被内衣的布料摩擦到敏感的乳首，引得蜂须贺不禁轻喘出声。那声喘息着实可爱极了，长曾祢又拨弄了几下已经开始涨红的嫩色乳头，也没能再听到那样的声音。感到不满足的长曾祢干脆张口含住一边的乳首，登时蜂须贺喉间再次呼出一声听着都觉得甘甜的短音。  
“长、啊……不要……不要咬，”被轻啮住的乳首蹿来啃噬似地带着痒意的疼痛感，蜂须贺不禁想要推开长曾祢，但随之细碎的疼痛感立刻被粗指亵弄下体的快感吞噬，同化成了情欲。放在长曾祢头顶的手不由攥紧，握住一把粗硬的头发，细碎的胡茬刺在皮肤上有些微弱的疼痛，然而蜂须贺还是不受控地主动贴近向嘬吸啮咬着自己的男人。  
脸被迫埋进柔软的乳肉中的长曾祢有些意外，他的大手托着已经汗湿了一层的纤薄脊背，分开手指描摹着她后背美妙的肩胛线条。另一只大手则是尝试着解开束着已经完全无法蔽体的和服的腰带，因而冷落了另外一侧。  
“这、这边……”蜂须贺的手并无法完全捧住自己的胸乳，在自己揉弄数次后，有些犹豫地开口让长曾祢照顾另外一侧已经被捏红的乳首。  
届时长曾祢正好解开了蜂须贺的腰带，松动两下，对方便只是垮垮挂着墨蓝和服，与她已经有些凌乱的头发相映成趣。  
松开口中已经被他嘬咬得通红的乳首，长曾祢却没应蜂须贺的要求，转而自乳首一直落吻，留下一连串浅色的红痕，滑进胸乳间的沟壑。  
“长曾祢！……嗯……”大约是不爽自己只偏心了一边，蜂须贺的声音里有些嗔意，但很快就被滑进她窄小内裤中的粗指引出的呻吟阻断。  
先前他只是隔着最后一层遮挡去触碰了一下已经相当敏感的蜂须贺，如今没有阻隔的试探倒是让他有些意外——那处雌穴已经相当湿润，在自己碰到那颗肿胀的豆粒时，更是涌出了一股暖水浇在他触摸穴口的手指。  
蜂须贺明显因为自己的反应羞恼起来，头往他肩颈一埋不再说话了。  
“很想我进去？”长曾祢低语道。说着在穴口被粘得潮湿的手指缓慢地探进了正空虚张合着的软穴。一直空荡荡的软穴才刚吃进一根粗指，蜂须贺浑身的神经都随着粗指的缓慢进入开始了欢愉的狂欢。浅浅抽插戳刺，又勾出一股淫水当头浇下，埋头在自己身上的人喉间顿时发出一声小动物般的呜咽。  
蜂须贺没吭声。环在脖颈的手臂在他再次确认发出的一个上扬鼻音后缩紧，细腰轻揉，将他的粗指吃下去更多，去碰很深的软肉。  
内里已经非常湿润柔软了，甚至不需要他再做什么前期工作，为防万一，长曾祢还是再探了一指进去，来确保扩张充分免得弄伤了蜂须贺。  
“唔……”  
又一根粗指进入蜜穴，蜂须贺面上多少还是露出了吃痛的神色，还好适应了一段时间后，穴口又更放松了些，之后再有第三根手指探入后，就不再似先前那样不适应了，几次模仿性交的抽动更是搅出了令她耳根通红的水响。  
她一直搂着长曾祢的肩颈，脱去后长曾祢精壮的上身彻底裸露，蜂须贺咬着长曾祢的肩膀自此堵住自己淫声，可对方身上的每处肌肉都十分坚实，齿痕只留下浅浅一层，反是她咬得牙关发酸。她攀在长曾祢肩上的手滑向肩背抓紧，然而修剪圆润的手指就算在小高潮时算力去挠也只能留下一道刮白。  
“和服……唔、会弄脏……”  
她如今身上穿着的是从审神者那里借来用作替换的织物，拼着余下的一丝理智，蜂须贺主动将半搭在身上的和服蜕下，弃向一旁。高盘的头发只垂了几丝被汗水粘在后背，引着长曾祢的视线自镜中下落到她后腰的两处凹窝，时深时浅，在他手指不在动作后更是尤为明显。  
“长曾祢……你、哈啊……不进来么？”药物催得蜂须贺的欲望越来越深，被长曾祢的手指引出的淫欲已经完全不能再被手指满足，似是隔靴搔痒一样让她心急。  
“真的要我进去？现在和原来可不一样……”长曾祢伸手把埋头在自己肩窝里的蜂须贺拉起来，迫使对方同自己对视。这才注意到对方已经几近迷乱的神色。  
“那告诉我……”蜂须贺主动吻向他，眼睑垂下也没关住那双碧眸中的漾出的春意。  
她说:“我想要你。”  
长曾祢决定不再忍了。  
内裤的边带在蜂须贺腰上陷下一块凹痕，惹得长曾祢去蜕时不得不先咽下想要在对方腰测的软肉留几处牙印的冲动，继续去脱那处贴着私密部位的小小布料，看着它同那处不停出水的小洞牵出一丝水线。  
长曾祢眸色随之变深，活像一头见到猎物的饿兽，蜂须贺却先他一步扶着他坚挺的性器抵在被亵弄得水红的雌穴穴口。撑着长曾祢贴着她腰的手臂缓慢又坚定地往下坐。  
与手指截然不同的巨器霸道地撑开了她穴中所有的软肉，那些润滑的情液被挤得咕唧响。才被撑开，穴中的媚肉便立刻殷勤地包缠上来，舒服得长曾祢不由低呼。偷偷观察着长曾祢神情的蜂须贺看在眼中，暗自窃喜，更深地往下去坐，直至穴口挨上了粗糙的耻毛才算停下。  
一开始还自觉游刃有余的蜂须贺在逐渐吃尽长曾祢的性器时眉头不由跟着皱起——实在是顶得太深了，她甚至感觉那处圆硕的龟头已经顶在了不能被进入的深口。  
拥着怀中又软又小的身体，长曾祢不知怎么，突然想起了他的旧主偶会感叹的“只要抱着女人什么烦心事都被带走了”的言论，终是有所实感，虽然在他的情况里对象不是“女人”而是蜂须贺，但这次偶然的情况还是让他尝足了别样的新鲜感。  
对蜂须贺来说也是同样。

她枕在自己散了一地的发上，用腿攀着长曾祢精壮的窄腰，好让对方每一次的撞击都又深又狠。耻骨与下腹在下体的每一次拍打都让蜂须贺禁不住的颤栗。她感觉自己已经高潮了好多次，下腹的酸胀感使身体对快乐的感官更加敏感，她甚至能描摹出长曾祢那根侵入自己的凶器上每一根鼓胀青筋的形状。  
“……抱歉。”长曾祢听到她呻吟时几乎微不可闻的抽气，想着可能是自己手压到她的头发了，却也抽不出空闲去调整，只一味冲刺。  
“啊、啊啊……长、唔长曾祢，慢……慢点，又……啊、唔！”  
蜂须贺两条纤长的腿不停夹紧长曾祢的腰，包裹着自己的穴肉剧烈地痉挛搐缩着，一股股热流直接浇上伞盖，水流的喷溅感直接刺激着敏感的柱顶与铃口，逼得长曾祢喉中爆出一声低叹，在蜂须贺失控地嘤咛中抵触到最深，粗硬的耻毛蹂躏着红肿的小豆的同时，柱顶也揉在了深处的小口，像是要将它顶开似的撑疼了蜂须贺，她使尽的全身力气想要把自己推开却因为手臂上无力反倒似是撒娇的推搡，长曾祢俯下身吻住她，救出她快被咬出血的下唇，将一股热流注进在她的身体中。  
受到那股热流的刺激，蜂须贺的腰不由向上一弹，鱼骨般柔韧，同伸展的背脊一齐弯出一道优美的弧线，完全承住长曾祢射进深处的白浊。  
粗喘着，蜂须贺想要伸手去碰他们交合的地方，不想被长曾祢抓着手，去刺激她那粒才被耻毛揉得更红的小豆。  
几乎无法控制的，蜂须贺让长曾祢拉着手在上头捻弄，高潮时绝顶得快感接二连三地冲刺向她的身体。她不停颤抖着，呻吟着，腿根止不住的痉挛，甚至在长曾祢松开手不在强迫她去再碰后也没能停下来。没一会儿，一股清水似的体液自她身体内喷涌而出，蜜穴裹挟着内里的浊液与情液将长曾祢的性器吃得紧紧的，不留半点给长曾祢抽出的余地。舒服得长曾祢甚至又一次在她体内坚硬起来，准备进行第二次。然而蜂须贺却羞赧极了，怎么也不肯再做。  
“怎么了宝贝？”长曾祢搂着她翻身落地，让她枕在自己身上坐起，捧着她的脸仔细抹掉她湿了一脸的泪水。  
蜂须贺却只摇头，不停避开对方想要同自己对视的眼睛，因性爱凌乱的呼吸还没平复，又急着吞下哽咽，两股气争执不下，在她的胸腔膈出疼痛的异响。  
“蜂须贺！？”长曾祢被那声音吓到，急忙伸手去顺蜂须贺的脊背，“别急，先别急，不要咽，慢慢往外吐……再吸……”  
他的声音总是低沉、坚定，蜂须贺让那股气硌疼了胸腔，也明白该冷静下来，于是专注于长曾祢的声音，逐渐调整呼吸，才终于平静下来。  
“嘘……”长曾祢把人整个抱在怀中轻轻拍着她的背安抚着，听她抽泣声逐渐小了才开口问:“还好么？”  
蜂须贺闻言忿忿在他侧颈上啃了一口，留下一处明显的牙印。长曾祢一阵错愕甚至都没来得及阻止，对方就已经重新乖巧地缩回他怀里，唯独偷瞥的眼中还留着没收拾干净的抱怨。  
他好笑地去吻她发红的眼角，算是明白了——蜂须贺怪他在她高潮后挑逗那粒硬豆的事儿。  
“我可是中途就放手了。”长曾祢咬着蜂须贺的耳垂悄声说道。  
“……哼。”蜂须贺自然清楚，但回想起自己彻底失控，还漏尿似的高潮，就羞赧极了。冷哼一声不去理会长曾祢的讨吻。  
凑过去几次，长曾祢自觉胡茬都快把蜂须贺的脸磨红了，对方还是不肯理他，便佯作自讨没趣了的失落模样将满满当当堵在软穴的性器抽了出来。他突然动作，蹭到了蜂须贺浅处的敏感带，弄得她身体不由一阵轻颤。被吃得紧紧得性器拔出，“啵”的一声，蜂须贺耳根顿时就涨红起来，眼睑上羽毛扇子似地睫毛扇抖着，宣示着主人的动摇。而她动摇的原因远不止那声淫秽的响声，更是因为她身体内原被堵住没出来的浊白精液与透明的蜜水一齐自被肏开一时还合不拢的小口里流了出来，染得她的腿根一片狼藉。  
长曾祢依次亲吻着她的鼻尖，唇角，颈窝，与乳房，手指还在暧昧地捏揉着她的臀肉，指尖轻触她下身敏感的唇肉，沾上那处被碰到后便缩紧挤出的蜜液涂在她的身上。  
“我还想要。”  
他的直白倒是在蜂须贺的意料之中，她态度才稍有半丝缓和，长曾祢便立刻吻了过来，托着她的身体再一次进入了柔软的蜜穴。  
“你轻些……”蜂须贺与他额头和鼻尖相抵，小声说道:“你那里太大了，太用力会疼……”  
虽然心中清楚这是自白剂的效果，但长曾祢还是更偏向于将其看做蜂须贺在撒娇。她有些沙哑的声音像是梅子高烧——带着梅子酒特有的酸甜味又是醉人的酒精饮品，饮进口中碳酸气泡一个个炸开，快感便是由此而生——那种本存在于口舌的快乐，如今却在心头有了体验。  
“可是我会忍不住……”长曾祢直述着事实，想看看蜂须贺的反应，他以为她会带着嗔怒地瞪自己一眼，不想蜂须贺竟然会吻他。  
“只是稍微乱来的话……也不是不可以……”说着，颊上的红又更加浓了。  
真是可爱。长曾祢在再次分开她双腿时，经不住想。

翌日清晨，蜂须贺率先被院中淅沥的雨声吵醒了。揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，视线一低便注意到贴着她胸口还在熟睡的长曾祢。  
雨天的清晨他总是睡得要比平时沉些。于是蜂须贺没有惊扰他，默默将棉被掖好，盯着长曾祢熟睡的脸出神。  
昨晚一夜的性事还历历在目，她胸口多处的红痕与还在发涨通红的乳首就足够作为证据，更别提她下体肿痛的感觉与腿间的滑腻，无一不再提醒着她自己昨夜的淫浪。身体的深处还感觉在微微发热，不适感也在催促她快去处理一下，但身体四处的疲惫感都在投反对票，她实在是太累了……  
“嗯……蜂须贺？”长曾祢被她想要换姿势的动作弄醒，迷迷糊糊地张口唤着。  
蜂须贺急忙闭上眼，假装自己还在睡，只是单纯在翻身。她还没有勇气直面那个昨晚骗她乱说了一通淫言秽语的长曾祢。  
长曾祢叫了一声见对方没动静，有些奇怪地睁眼坐了起来。精壮的上身后背没少留欢爱的抓痕印子，纵使都是浅浅一条没两天就会自然消掉，长曾祢也还是觉得挺开心的。  
重新给蜂须贺盖好棉被，长曾祢往身上套好衣服后就出了门。蜂须贺随之睁开眼，听到他进了隔壁的房间，不晓得做了什么，又出了房门坐在缘廊。  
雨声哗哗，下得更大了，很快缘廊上传来一阵的脚步声，边走边抱怨着雨突然下大，搞得他们没法出门。听声音，来人大概是大和守与加州。  
他们的房间在虎彻房间附近，房间因为特殊构造与灵力的影响，屋内能清楚听清屋外的动静，屋外却听不大到屋里的声音。邻屋间的隔音则要更好。  
“长曾祢大哥早啊。”清光见到坐在廊间的长曾祢，冲他笑着打招呼道。  
“哦，你们早。这么早就出门？”  
“这不是因为安定想吃的那家抹茶舒芙蕾是限量销售吗？所以今天就早早陪他去排队吃了，但谁想到回来路上会突然下起雨来……”  
“大概是因为你平时太懒了，所以才会一出门就下雨吧。”  
“你还真敢说，我可不想被昨天午觉睡了五小时的说懒！”  
“那是因为追犯人爬山累到了！”  
“哼——”  
“算了，不跟你吵。说起来，长曾祢大哥你脖子上那块，是昨天追捕偷窃犯的时候伤到了？”安定指了指长曾祢侧颈的牙印。  
“嗯？”长曾祢抬手摸了摸，了然地笑起来，“不是，他弄伤的地方在手上，已经治好了，这是你嫂子咬的。”  
蜂须贺闻言脸上登时通红，她忘了不该在别人能看到的地方留痕迹的事儿了。  
“嫂子？”安定似乎还想追问的样子，一旁知情的清光却已经红了耳根，想到他们就在蜂须贺房门附近，便更急忙着推着安定离开。  
长曾祢看着他们走远，吐出最后一口烟后，倒着烟斗在缘廊边沿扣了两下，将还在燃着火光的烟草灰落进院中的泥土，被长曾祢伸手掬来的檐上流下的雨水一浇，彻底熄灭。  
他又在廊上坐了会儿，泡了杯浓茶去漱了口，顺带确认浴室并没有人在使用，才再次走回了蜂须贺的房间，想看看对方醒了没有，好趁着清晨人少带她去清洗。  
“蜂须贺？”他才一开口，对方就拉着被子掩住了口鼻。  
“满嘴烟味，不要靠过来。”  
长曾祢没有烟瘾，只是偶尔抽抽，选的烟草也是气味清淡的类型，说不上难闻。可是蜂须贺还是掩着大半张脸躲避，这让长曾祢也迟疑了一会儿，伸手挡在口鼻前吐气再嗅，并没有闻到烟味。  
“是真的有烟味，还是不愿意被我碰？”长曾祢扑过去，把蜂须贺连人带被压在身下。  
“当然是烟……”蜂须贺话还没说完，就被人吻住了，伸进来的舌头上还沾着一点烟草物质的苦味又被茶水的回甘给覆盖。她被缠住，浑身酸疼使不出气力，推不开小山一样压在自己身上的长曾祢，最后只能趁着唇分的间隙用手挡住。  
长曾祢也不介意，干脆舔着蜂须贺纤白的手指，暧昧色情地含住中指吞吐舔舐，一双金瞳直直盯着面色逐渐霞红的蜂须贺，“今晚也这样帮我吃么？”  
“你……不知廉耻！”蜂须贺羞得整个人都泛起红来，逗得长曾祢大笑起来。他在蜂须贺脸上香了一口，把人包在被子里整个抱着往离住处不远的小温泉方向走，一路上蜂须贺鸵鸟一样把头埋进了被子里，闷不做声，只希望路上不要碰到熟人。  
正起了个大早吃着早餐汤面的审神者听跑进屋中的式神小童报告了几句，嘀咕着:“那还是再让他保持那样几天吧。”  
说着，把印着政府公章的“关于付丧神女体情况如何恢复的研究书”回复文件锁进了的文件箱。


End file.
